


Pepper Spray

by KadeMaki



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, hux - Fandom
Genre: F/M, atleast his eyes will match his hair???, you accidentally pepper spray hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadeMaki/pseuds/KadeMaki
Summary: based off of the au "-I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought I was your stalker." with Hux and reader





	Pepper Spray

_“I should have left earlier.”_ You thought to yourself as you walked through the now dark parking lot on the edge of campus. You had spent the last few hours studying in the library and hadn’t noticed as the sun started to dip in the sky. That’s how you found yourself walking alone through campus late at night. Though your campus was located in a big city, this was the more peaceful residential side of the city. There were few people walking around and even though there were many street lights lighting your way, it still gave you nerves to walk around alone at night. Not to mention that for the past few months you felt like you had been followed by one of your classmates. He was in one of your classes last semester and had barely spoken to you all even when you were assigned to a group project together. But when the semester had ended, you started running into him everywhere. The library, the gym where you swore he watched you on the treadmill while he lifted dumbbells, the university coffee shop where he ordered water and sat at the table next to you when the shop always had plenty of seats open away from you. You weren’t sure if he could be considered a stalker or not until you were walking home to your off-campus apartment and saw him standing outside across the street. You knew it was your apartment because your apartment was actually a house you rented a room in with other students and the only other neighbor on that side was a small family. You had walked back to campus and asked your roommate to text you when he left. Since then, you didn't want to walk home alone at night no matter how short the walk was. 

_“Good thing pepper spray is only a misdemeanor if I use it in self-defense.”_ You joked to yourself as you pulled the cylinder from your pocket as you neared the gate signifying an entrance to the university. You bundled yourself tighter as a gust of wind reminded you that it was barely thirty degrees outside tonight. You had surely picked the best night to make the walk home alone. You stopped as you got close to the gate to put on your headphones and play some music on your phone to distract you and help motivate you to rush home away from the cold. With your headphones on, you pushed through the turnstile. It was cold as ice and you put your hands on it to push it, yet another reason you wished you had left earlier. When it was this late, the main entrances to campus were closed and you could only exit or enter through the turnstiles activated by your student identification card. You swore as you blew on your fingers trying to warm them. If you hadn’t been trying to warm your fingers you would have noticed the tall dark figure coming towards you from across the street. 

_“I hope Jenna turned the heat up when she got home. There’s no way my room isn’t freezing in this weather…”_ you pulled out your phone to text your roommate as you started down the street. You didn’t hear the voice saying ‘excuse me’ over your music. Just as you passed under a street lamp, you felt a hand on your shoulder and whirled around to see a tall dark figure obscured in the glare from the streetlamp holding a cloth in their outstretched hand. _“Oh shit, it's Kylo! Is that chloroform? This is how I die isn’t it?”_ was your first reaction. Your second reaction was to slide the safety off of your pepper spray and spray it directly into the stranger’s face. You watched, now spraying pepper spray wildly in the stranger’s direction as he took a few steps back. 

As he stepped back into the light from the street lamp, you realized, _“Kylo doesn’t have red hair? Shit. Oh no, did I just pepper spray the wrong guy?!”_ You pulled your headphones out and quickly ran over to the red-headed stranger. Without your headphones, you could hear his groans as he rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the spray away.

“Are you okay?! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to pepper spray you- well I did but that’s because I thought you were this guy who’s been stalking me because he found out where I live even though I’ve never told him-” The man groaned and you decided you should probably stop talking. He didn’t need to hear about your problems after you had just pepper sprayed him. You stared at him for a moment before remembering you had your water bottle. “Hey, I have my water bottle. My mouth has been on it but-” 

“That would have been great five minutes ago.” The stranger said with a clipped accent, pulling the water bottle from your hand and tilting his head the side and pouring it over his eyes, letting the water fall across his face to the ground. After a few moments, he straightened and handed you the bottle. You finally got a good look at him. His eyes were almost as red as his hair from the pepper spray. He was tall like Kylo, but maybe an inch or two shy of Kylo’s height, his frame was thin and muscular not like Kylo’s thick and bulging frame. He also had an accent, he wasn’t from the area… you had really messed this one up.

“To think, my intentions were to ask you for directions since the campus map was useless and you pepper spray me.” He gestured to the crumpled paper on the ground. 

“The campus map?” you replayed the event back in your head, that must have been the cloth you thought you saw in his hand. You questioned why he needed a map when your university campus wasn’t that large to begin with, after a few days, it's impossible to get lost. “Why did you need a map this late at night?” 

“I needed to go the Public Safety office for a new I.D. card since I just transferred from another campus. They sent me the map for the campus upstate but not the city’s campus by mistake so I was hoping to get directions from another student but I don’t think Public Safety will let me take my photo like this.” He said gesturing to his irritated red eyes and splotchy face. 

“I’m so sorry, I know they’ll let you get a new I.D. card but you might have to retake it when you haven’t…” you trailed off, _“when you haven’t just been pepper sprayed by another student. Good job, Jenna will never let me live this down.”_

“Well I need to get my picture taken either way, do you think you could give me directions to Public Safety? Everything is still a little blurry but I think I can make it there.” 

“I can take you, it’s the least I can do after...you know, pepper spraying you. Worst case scenario I can explain what happened and maybe they’ll go easy on you. They can be kind of rude if they think you injured yourself messing around. I’m Y/N.” You said offering your hand to him. 

“ I’m Armitage.” He shook your hand and the two of you set off towards Public Safety.

 

↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭↭

 

Seven Months Later

“I’m going to die, I don’t think I can do this. This is too much.” you cried into your pillow.

“You’re not going to die Y/N. You’ve been preparing for a while, it’s just final exams.” Armitage said rolling his eyes. “You’ve studied every day for the past two weeks. You’ll do fine.”

You rolled over at stared at him from your spot on your bed. The bags under his eyes seemed larger than normal as you watched him typing away on his laptop seated at the desk across the room. It was finals week and the two of you had spent nearly every waking moment writing papers and studying for exams together. “I know but I don’t feel ready. Remind again why I thought it was a good idea to take this many classes at once? Three of my finals are back to back. I don’t get a break to rest in between them.” You huffed. 

Armitage looked up from his laptop, “One of those finals is simply turning in a paper you’ve already written, you only need to study for two finals that day.” You groaned and shoved your face into your pillow. You sighed as you heard the wheels to the chair squeak as Armitage got up from the desk and cross the room to you before you felt his fingers running through your hair. 

“You’ve come this far. You’ve put in time and effort into studying, you’re going to do fine.” You felt him press a kiss to the top of your head before walking back to the desk. “Just trust your instincts while taking the exam. Your instincts haven't failed you yet have they?” 

“ ‘Trust my instincts.’ You say that like my instincts didn’t tell me to pepper spray you when we first met.” You groaned, hearing Armitage’s small laugh from across the room. 

“Yes, but look where we are now. If it hadn’t been for your instincts, we might have a had a normal first meeting and you wouldn’t have felt compelled to treat me to coffee every day for a month to make up for it. You would have just pointed me in the right direction and never spoken to me again.” 

You closed your eyes and thought about how you made yourself treat Armitage to coffee at the university coffee shop and how your friendship had started before morphing into your current relationship. You ended up spending so much time together at the coffee shop, studying together and complaining about your professors that you couldn’t have predicted how your relationship would turn out. Thinking about the coffee shop made you think about finals week and rolled face down. You groaned internally when you heard Armitage let out a deep sigh, great now you were stressing him out too.

You felt the space on the bed next you to sink under Armitage’s weight before his arms wrapped around your frame. “Let’s make a deal. As much as we should be studying, let’s build one of the blanket forts you love so much, watch a few episodes of whatever your favorite show is and forget about class for a little bit. After that, we’ll start writing our final papers together. How does that sound?” 

You nodded and watched him slide off the bed and struggle to start constructing your blanket fort. At first, he had been reluctant to make one with you since he considered a waste of time but he came around to making them with you ever since he saw how happy making them made you. Who knew that pepper spraying the wrong person by mistake would have led you finding happiness months later.


End file.
